Bayushki Bayu Updated
by guardian921
Summary: When Rinku comes down with Dranda Fever, it's up to Touya to comfort him


Bayushki Bayu (Updated)

_Summery:_ When Rinku comes down with Dranda Fever, Touya must comfort him

_A/N:_

I personally think that Touya would have originated from Northern Russia. I mean, Jin's Irish and Chuu's Australian, so why can't he be Russian? Just humor me, please.

here are some term translations used [I found them using online translation sites, so I'm sorry if some of the words are translated wrong]:

_---bayushki bayu_ - Russian term that mothers would sing to their children [doesn't really mean anything]; as the kid gets older, they change it to "bai bai!", or "Sleep well!"

_---lyod_ - Russian for "ice"

_---bes_ - Russian for "demon"

_---Snyegurochka_ - Russian for "Snow Maiden"

additional notes:

_---'So Weird'_ is a Disney show that aired from 1999 to 2001. It's basically about a girl who has encounters w/the paranormal world. Seasons 1 and 2 were great, but season 3 reeked. I can see Rinku really liking the show.

--- regular font - current talking

--- _italic font - emphasis & memories_

--- _**bold italic font - emphasized memories**_

--- +words+ - current talking to someone other then Rinku

---{{blah blah blah... --new line-- blah blah blah...}} = current conversation with someone other then Rinku

may be a bit confusing, so here's a simple way to understand:

+ pretend you're Rinku, and all you can hear is Touya's voice

+ the memories are separate to help understand what's going on

+ because Rinku can only hear Touya's voice, he can't hear what others are currently saying to Touya

+ the song is in it's original Russian, but the English translation is in parenthesis

hope this helps

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing say for the pathetic time and lack of sleep put into this… and the sadistic mind of putting the following characters through all this [hee-hee-hee!]

Warnings: umm… none really. OH YEAH! There may be some descriptions that are a bit graphic, but other then that… ENJOY!!!

----------

----------

_**bayushki bayu bayushki bayu bayushki bayu bayushki bayu bayushki bayu bayushki bayu bayushki bayu bayushki bayu bayushki bayu**_

----------

----------

People say that I'm heartless. That I'm as cold as the ice I master. To them I'm nothing more then a Shinobi; an emotionless being that merely seeks carnage and chaos. I wish I was. In the past, I have wronged others who did not deserve it. I destroyed villages and tore families in multiple directions, no questions asked. I took what payment was given to me, ignoring the fact that it was tainted with the blood of innocent women and children.

I like children…

I can't even count all the times that I had spent simply watching them. Staring out the window from inside the local tavern as the others drank and had their fun with the ladies. Risho and Bakken would always try to pry me from the window, constantly offering to pay for a good shag. Jin would merely laugh into his beer, but it was _not_ the alcohol that made his face red. He may have been a Shinobi, but when it came to sex the Wind Master would turn as red as his hair. It's somewhat of a comfort, knowing that I wasn't the only one in the group that wasn't all that interested in the carnal pleasures of life, although the others seem to find it more entertaining to harass me about it rather then Jin.

But I would still sit in the window.

Gamma once asked me why I kept watching the local children. What I found so intriguing about them.

"_Because they are there…"_

Fortunately, Gamma didn't press the matter. That's what I liked about him. No matter how vague the answer, he understood. Maybe it was because he knew more about me then the others. My land… my home… my family… children are considered sacred. To sire or give birth to an infant is to bring honor to the family name. An honor I could never bring.

It isn't that I _unable_ tohave children… I just... _can't_. The life of a Shinobi… it isn't a family occupation. Even if I were to leave the Sect, which is impossible in itself, there would always be someone out there, seeking revenge for what I had done in the past. To have a family… a wife, children – hell, even a pet dog could be a possible hostage. I've known plenty of former warriors who had come home to find their worlds shattered from revenge. The smoke billowing from their homes, flames consuming the entire area. Possessions shattered and ransacked. Wives and servant girls moaning as the burning blaze whip at their worn, raped bodies. The mutilated forms of children, small and frail, impaled upon wooden stakes. Blood filling the streets like pools, mixed with internal fluids and organs. I could never risk someone suffering in such a way because of me.

Or maybe it wasn't the revenge that scared me...

To my homeland I was Touya, Prince and Heir to the Talvinen Throne. In many lands, such a title would demand a respect that separated the people into a level of social statuses, but in Talvinen, there was but one social status. Everyone was equal there. Peasants were royalty and royalty were peasants. I would wander the streets without fear, playing with the other children as though we were siblings… but times change. As I grew, I became more aware of the trials that the _Outside_ had to offer. I learned of wars, criminals, despair, and I hated it. I didn't want to believe it. It's hard to believe, but I use to be like Jin. I never took anything seriously, always ignoring orders, living in my own little world. My father wasn't happy with me. He said that a prince should take responsibility for his actions, think before he leaps, accept the facts and ways of life.

I learned the ways of life the hard way…

Whenever I neglected my duties, I spent that time with the village children. They were like the siblings that I never had. Their joy meant more to me then anything in the world, and while at times their parents would call me a slacker, I was always welcomed. Constantly offering help when needed, whether it was hanging the laundry out to dry or aiding in construction, the people usually looked to me as their children's caretaker. You couldn't imagine all the fun we had. That's right, I, Touya Talvi, Ice Master of the Shinobi, actually had fun.

Living in Talvinen has its advantages when it comes to playing, mainly because it's literally winter. There's a human phrase: "_Winter Wonderland…"_ That was Talvinen. You see, it's separate from both the Makai and Ningenkai; it has its own dimension, so none, not even King Enma himself, can find it. It isn't like the floating island that those Koorime live on. It's full of life and light. The wind never blows harsher then a teasing graze across the neck, snatching the scarf right off your very neck. And the snow, ohh… don't get me started on the snow. It's the purest virgin snow that ever graced creation. It shimmers like diamonds in the sun, a multitude of celestial colors sparkling off of every individual snowflake; several of which can be as large as your very head, I might add. Soft as powdered sugar, it sifts through your fingers with a minty tingle that sends chills of delight coursing through your nervous system and down your spine; yet packs together perfectly, without a single wisp missing.

The Koorime are called Ice Maidens… *_tuh* _Ice Maidens my ass.

Pardon my language, but real Ice Maidens are born of the stalactites of Lyod Cavern; slowly created through centuries of slow drops that find themselves escaping the frozen prison. Despite being nothing more then frozen water, they move as swift and graceful as the wind. They can survive through any winter storm, and never hunger or thirst. Ever since my father first created Winter, these elementals have served as his warriors. Then there are the Snyegurochka, more commonly known as the _Snow_ Maidens… _*heh*_ I can't even begin to describe their beauty. Born from the first breathe of every Human Winter, they can pass as any pathetic being of flesh and blood, but in the sunlight, their snow-packed skin shimmers brighter then any star. They're also playful creatures, just as any sprite would be… or maybe it's because they're female? I doubt anyone will ever truly know, but playful they are. I can't even begin to count all the times a maiden had caused me mischief. How many times they would surprise me with an icy kiss that tasted of mint, only to steal my fur Cossack right from off my head; or when I would reach for my saddlecloth from the top shelf inside the stables, only to be showered with a fine layer of snow that had found it's way settled on the fabric. My advice: if you're ever in Talvinen, check your boots for icy stalagmites before slipping them on. Trust me, it isn't fun. Snoriends, on the other hand… Humans build snow statues and such, but Snoriends are much more fun; much more _alive_. Children, with woolen mittens covering their small hands, will pack the elegant snow together, forming dogs, cats, foxes, geese, sometimes even bears. With a finishing touch, they merely kiss their rosy lips against their self-made friend, bringing them to life. Of course, Snoriends are still made of snow, mind you, and after a day of play with their tiny creators, will mold back into the smooth snow-covered ground.

Not everything is harmless in Talvinen, however. There have been deaths. Most believe that ice apparitions are completely immune to the cold. That's a lie. We feel the cold, feel its chill as it whistles around us, but it doesn't bother us. Even the Koorime have limits. As I've said before, Talvinen is Winter, which makes it the coldest place in existence. Everyone, even my father, has to wear warm clothes of fur and leather, so to prevent frostbite. That's why the winter lands here in the Makai don't bother me so much; I'm so used to the cold of my homeland. A cold that can bring warmth and light to the soul, and can also take it away.

The Lyod-Bes, or Ice Demons, are cruel creatures by nature. They inhabit the border lines, preventing any from crossing over. You want to know something? They scare me. That's right, I admit I'm scared. These creatures… they aren't your friendly snow maidens or protective ice warriors. They're cold. You know when a gust of wind hits you with a bitter blast of chill? They feed off warmth. They seek it, they stalk it, they rip it from the hosts. I still have nightmares of all those times a child had wandered from the village, running away from home, trying to prove they were brave, merely getting lost or losing track of the time. I can still feel it. My heart beating so rapidly that my chest feels it will burst with fear. The bleeding scratches that mark my once flawless skin, inflicted from malicious trees and shrubs that denied me access through the woods. Spidery thorns that grasped at my coat, holding me back, clawing through to my tunic and flesh. The hostile laughs of the wind, mocking me as I squint through the blizzard hell. My throat raw from screaming the lost soul's name repeatedly over the bitter cold that froze me to the very bone. Then the worst of all…

It's one thing when you meet up with the group and find another holding the body, but to actual be the one to discover the missing child… it's horrible. Sometimes you see a clump in the snow, or a Cossack hat stuck on a branch. The worst, though, is when you actually stumble over the body. To catch your foot on the loop of an arm or leg, the sickening crunch as your foot accidentally stomps on a hand while attempting catch yourself, severing the frostbitten fingers. Despite the howling of the wind, everything goes in a numb silence as you see that little body lying in the snow. That little candle whose flame has been snuffed out, leaving nothing but a frozen corpse left. As you carefully hold the petite form to your chest, carefully brushing the icicles that had once been hair out of their face, which had turned blue. Once soft, rosy skin now as rigid as a frosted window. Yet the worst of isn't the petrified hair, or even the fact that several digits had been frozen off. It was their face… the look of pure innocence that had followed them to their death. Knowing that the calm, sleeping child in your arms is but a husk. Void of any life… So many have died, practically all of them children.

I can't lose anymore children…

And yet here you are! Lying in my arms in an uneasy sleep. I can still feel your body's heat as you whimper, huddling closer in an attempt for more contact. I hate it… It's ironic, really. As an ice apparition, I'm considered ultimately cold, both physical and emotionally. Now, however, that coldness is needed, wanted, even lusted after as it presses against you. Can you feel it, Rinku? That icy tingle that sends a delightful chill through your spine… or has the fever taken completely over? I honestly can't tell. The way your moans and groans are gurgled together as you clutch at my arms, begging for it to stop. Your tears are killing me. I would give anything to stop the pain, but there's nothing I can do. I can only hold you close and hope that my cold body can bring you at least some comfort.

I'm sorry Rinku. I shouldn't have ignored you. I should have just put down my book for once and played with you. But I didn't, and for that may I be damned.

Can you even remember what happened? I do… _Spirits,_ do I remember…

----------

---------- 

"_Hey, Touya?"_

"_Yes, Rinku?"_

"_Will you play with me?"_

"…"

"_Chuu's out cold in the tub __**as usual**__. Suzuka offered to let me help him with one of his experiments, but by __**'help' **__he means __**'be my guinea pig.'**__"_

"_What about Jin? I'm positive he'll play with you."_

"_Can't find him."_

"_Shishi?"_

"…"

"_Right… dumb suggestion."_

"_So will you?"_

----------

----------

I was selfish, Rinku, I'm sorry. I had wanted to finish my book, and merely brushed you aside. Looking back I'm starting to wonder just how many times we've neglected you. Even though you're two hundred and four, you're really only eight in the basic sense. Your physical form and mental capacity is that of a human child. You needed contact, attention, and love.

You know, I once heard of a king in medieval times who was quite the... scientist. He wanted to know wanted to know what language children are born with. Greek, Hebrew, Latin or Arabic? Maybe, he thought, they would be born with their parents native tongue. To test this out he ordered all mother's and nurses to take care of the basic needs, such and food and clothing, but they weren't allowed to talk to them. Of course they were allowed to say some words in front of the infants, but they couldn't have full conversations in front of them, or show them any kind gestures, like a hug or a smile, or even a mere praise of recognition. Needless to say, his experiment backfired on him, because all the children died. They needed the attention, needed to be loved.

That's what you needed, wasn't it? To be noticed; to be touched; to feel that you were worth something to us. Yet all we ever did was push you aside. It wasn't until you disappeared that we finally _did_ take notice.

----------

----------

"_Oi, Touya! You be seein' Rinku lately?"_

"_No, I haven't. Why?"_

"_Well – "_

"_The leprechaun wants the brat to help him with a prank."_

"_I be wantin' no such thing!"_

"_Oh really? Then what, pray tell, are you planning to do with Suzuka's hair gel, seven rolls of toilet paper, and three cans of easy cheese?"_

"_Shishi, please. Jin… I'm not even going to ask, but put everything back where you found it."_

"_What abou' the laddie?"_

"_What about him?"_

"_I can' find 'em anywhere, and I'm a wee bit worried."_

"_He's probably just playing somewhere."_

"_**So Weird**__ jus' started five minutes ago."_

"_Ooo-kay, that's a very good reason to be slightly worried. Where was he last seen?"_

"_He's probably still in the woods."_

"…"

"_**Sigh**__… He wouldn't leave me alone, so I told him to get lost. Though I didn't think he'd take it quite so literally."_

"_Why ya liddle –"_

"_When did this happen, Shishi?"_

"_He headed into the woods around an hour ago, but I've been on the engawa the whole time, so unless he climbed through a window…"_

"_And ya didn' bother to look for 'em?"_

"_Why would I do that?"_

"_Shishi, it's been raining for the past forty-five minutes."_

"_I'm quite aware of that, Touya. What exactly is your point?"_

"_**Sigh**__…Jin, go get Chuu and Suzuka. We're going to look for him."_

"—"

"_**All**__ of us, Shishi. No buts about it."_

"_:grumble: stupid brat :grumble:"_

----------

---------- 

The only one who actually bothered to spend time with you was Jin, what with his carefree attitude. Heh…you were like siblings; two obnoxious, hyper-active siblings. The rest of us were scared, you know. If one of you were up to something, the other couldn't be far behind.

_Shhh…_ it's alright, it's alright. Don't cry. I'm here and I promise I won't leave. _Shhh-shhh-shhhhh…_ I know it hurts, Rinku, I know, but we're doing everything we can. Master Genkai said that the fever is almost at its peak, so stay strong.

You've been keeping everyone busy, did you know that? Master Genkai's been helping Jin with his remedies, though she's a bit embarrassed about it. Who would have guessed that _Jin_ knew about illnesses, not to mention more then Master Genkai? Apparently his mother had been the midwife for a human village back in Ireland, and acted as a healer for the poor and weary. Jin use to gather ingredients and help with complicated potions when he was no older then you. He's been taking this seriously, you know. It's really unnerving, actually, though we're starting to get use to it. _Heh_…except for Suzuka, that is. He's officially been banned from his lab _and_ the kitchen. You know him; he's never been one for traditional means, always needing to improve. He tried to improve the potion for your aches by adding a bit of his own brew into the mixture. Unfortunately, Jin had made the potion so many times before in the past that he could tell it had been tampered by merely stepping into the same room. _Heh heh_… he went ballistic and poor Suzuka got whip-lash from his tornado prison. His intentions were in the right place, though. Now he simply does the laundry, which you've made quite difficult, I might add. Do you realize how many times he's had to wash the linens? Your undergarments alone are changed at least three times a day, so needless to say Suzuka has his fair share of helpfulness.

You know whose helping the most, though? It's Shishi. Hard to believe, huh? Normally we would have been doubtful of the intentions behind his actions, but considering the circumstances, we trust him. Remember how I said the worst thing about searching for lost children was being the one who finds them? Well, it was Shishi's turn for that experience. I still remember it.

While Jin, Shishi, Suzuka and myself split up to search the woods, Chuu waited back at the house in case you came back on your own. It was set up that we would meet back at the engawa after two hours. If one of us found you, we were to let off Spirit Energy that was strong enough to reach everyone, but not so much that it would alert Reikai. Well, the search wasn't going so good from my end, and the time limit was almost up. I had decided to search one more clump of trees before heading back, when I felt the signal. I was the first to arrive, and... it was horrible.

Shishi was kneeling by a small stream that was hidden by a clump of trees. His back was to me, but I could see his shoulders shaking so hard, as though he was trying with all his might not to cry. He was soaked to the bone, and his hair draped over his face like a canopy. I was scared. I had seen that pose before, and I didn't want to go any closer. But I had to...

----------

----------

_"Shishi?"_

_"..."_

_"Shishi... did you find him?"_

_"..."_

_"Shishi --?"_

_"Oi! Did ya find the laddie?"_

_"Really! We got an aura strong enough to alert King Enma himself! So where is he already?"_

_"Suzuka... Jin..."_

----------

----------

You were so pale, Rinku. That's what came to mind after I saw you. Motioning for the others to stay put, I worked up the courage to step forward. You were just laying there. Your wet body was just resting limp as a rag doll in Shishi's arms. _Spirits_, Rinku. I had always seen children blue from the coldness, but you were grey. _Grey_! The rain wasn't as cold as the snow, so you weren't blue. Your stars were the worst. Those beautiful birthmarks that added a childish innocence to you, the bright magenta that would grow brighter, if that was even possible, every time you smiled. Those bright stars were nothing more then pasty, white-washed pink. Your eyes were closed and I could see blood dripping down your face.

Shishi... _Spirits_, I can't describe how pitiful he looked. His violet eyes were dulled as he merely stared at your face, his perfectly manicured hands gently stroking your soggy bangs, as though you were a small child being rocked to sleep in their mother's arms. He wasn't complaining about the wetness, about his clothes being all muddy, or about wanting to go in since we found you. He just stayed there, kneeling by the small creek and holding you tightly in his arms, and yet, with a gentleness that would make one think you would have shattered into a million pieces if bumped the wrong way.

----------

----------

_"Shishi?"_

_"..."_

_"Shishi... are you alright?"_

_"..."_

_"__**Sigh**__... I know this is hard, but..."_

_"...__***hic***__..."_

_"Shishi...?"_

----------

----------

He was trying so hard not to cry. I could see it in his face as I kneeled in front of him, calling his name, trying to get a reaction out of him. He just knelt there. His eyes unfocused as they bore into your face.

I had tried to pry you away from Shishi, but he wouldn't let go. I think he was scared that the whole thing would happen all over again if he did. I had to motion for Suzuka to help. Jin... I couldn't risk his emotions taking over. If he saw you... he would have gone into a fit. He would have yelled, cussed, and most likely have killed Shishi. So I told him to head back home and tell Chuu what had happened.

----------

----------

_"What be goin' on, Touya? Is the lad bein' alright?"_

_"Jin... I'm sorry, but... he's not in a good spot, and I don't think... Jin, I need you to go back home and --"_

_"What ya be sayin'? __**'Not in a good spot...'**__ What ya be meanin' by tha --"_

_"__**JIN. WILL YOU PLEASE JUST GO HOME.**__"_

_"..."_

_"I need you to go tell Chuu and get the medical supplies ready."_

_"Why don't you be goin'?"_

_"__**Sigh**__... I have to help with Shishi. He's in shock, and I need to get him to let go of Rinku's body. Besides, I have a feeling Chuu's not going to take this well and may do something drastic. You're the only one besides me that can keep him under control."_

_"..."_

_"Jin, please. I'm begging you. Just go make sure that Chuu will alright ."_

_"... Fine..."_

_"Thank you. Suzuka, I need your help."_

_"With what?"_

_"Like I said, Shishi's gone into shock and he won't let go of Rinku's body. You're closer to him then any of us, so you might be able to snap him out of it."_

_"I'll give it a try."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Shishi?"_

_"..."_

_"Shishi? It's me, Suzuka. Can you hear me?"_

_"... :slight nod:..."_

_"__**Sigh**__... Shishi, I need you to let Rinku go, okay?"_

_"..."_

_"Shishi, it's alright. We need to take him back to the house. You need to get dry too."_

_"..."_

_"Shishi, if we don't treat his wounds and dry him up, then he'll die. Do you want that?"_

_"... :shakes head:..."_

_"Then I need you to let go, okay? He's going to be with us. We're going to take him back to the house, okay?"_

_"I got Rinku."_

_"Thanks, Touya -- "_

_"...it's my fault..."_

----------

----------

Needless to say, Shishi has been taking this all seriously, always helping. If Jin needs something for his remedies, he'll go fetch it. If Suzuka needs help with the laundry, he helps wash and fold. He's actually gotten to be a bit of a bother, though, what with his constant help. Sometimes we have to confine him to his room just to get him to sit still and try to relax. Sometimes he'll be in the yard practicing his katas, though, which is actually a huge relief...

_Sigh_, I know, Rinku. I know you want Chuu, but he's occupied at the moment. Master Genkai wanted him and Shishi to get some fresh air and relax a little bit, so she asked Kurama to escort them to the local ningen market to get some supplies.

You know, I never realized just how patient and helpful Chuu can be, not to mention gentle. When we first brought you back, I was afraid that he would go out and get even more drunk. That he would be destroying the place... but he didn't. He was just sitting on the engawa, waiting with clasped hands as though in a sort of prayer. Suzuka had called out Chuu's name, causing him to look up. He just stared at us for a moment before pushing himself up and walking over. I still can't believe how calm and collected he was. He took you from me, cradling you against his chest with a gentleness that one would use when handling a newborn infant. To be honest, you looked like a baby. Compared to Chuu's enormous hands, you're so frail and small.

He carried you to the kitchen without a word, us following silently while Suzuka guided Shishi over to the table. Apparently Jin had done as I asked, because the first aid kit had been opened up and separated into neat little areas on the counter. He even gathered up some blankets and was heating up a kettle of water on the stove.

Chuu merely grabbed a blanket and spread it across the table with one hand before gently wrapping you up in it. Setting you onto his lap, he held you close while Jin started checking you over. I could only stare at how much Chuu cared for you. Whenever you're scared or hallucinating from the fever, he'll hold you close and whisper words of comfort in your ear. He'll stay up at ungodly hours of the night just to wet your forehead with a cold cloth. _He hasn't had one drop of alcohol since that night. Heh..._ do you realize just how scary a sober Chuu can be?

It hurts. Seeing you two together. He's a lot like a father to you, isn't he? An older brother at the least. He's very protective of you, you know. Even before you got sick. Back at the Dark Martial Arts Tournament, he almost had a panic attack when he saw how hard you were struggling when Torguro was draining the energy from the audience. I also remember when we were training under Master Genkai, he wasn't too happy that he had been stuck with Jin while you were roomed with me, and would sneak out of his room at night to check up on you. I can still remember the one night that Master Genkai caught him. She had decided to pay us a late night visit to make sure we were all asleep like we were suppose to be and not rough-housing. _Hehee..._ poor Chuu had may have been spared the yelling, but she took away his alcohol privileges for a week! The most protective I have ever seen him, though was during the Makai Tournament. Chuu, Shishi, Jin and myself had met up with Kurama and Kujou to watch you and the others on the screen when we overheard some younger demons. All three of them were around your age, maybe a decade or two older.

----------

----------

_"Get a load of that one!"_

_"The one with the stars?"_

_"Yeah! Talk about a kick ass fighter! I mean, he's gotta be, what? No more then two hundred! How the seven hells does someone that young manage to kick ass like that?"_

_"Tell me about it... But those yo-yos are kinda lame, doncha think?"_

_"I'd like to see you try to yo-yo like that."_

_"Point taken --"_

_"Dudes! Check it out! The dude won __**again**__! That puts him against that Enkai dude next!"_

_"He'll totally whoop his butt!"_

_"You can say that again!"_

----------

----------

Chuu was beaming like none other as we listened to the three of them rant. It was obvious that he was proud of you, and we couldn't help but smile along with him. He didn't even bother to flirt with Natsume when she came over with Yusuke to meet up with her brother, he was so proud. But then the boys detoured onto a more... _devious_ topic...

----------

----------

_"That dude's got seriously skills, man."_

_"Don't have to tell me twice."_

_"Wonder what skills he's got off the field..."_

_"What're you talking about?"_

_"Oh, come on! Like you guys haven't noticed, already. I mean, __**look**__ at him! The way the wind's pressing his clothes against him?"_

_"Yeah? So?"_

_"Oh..._ _**oh!**_ _**Heh-heh...**__ now I see where you're going."_

_"I still don't get it."_

_"Check it. The strong, slender build. The callused, yet soft skin. The agility, and, let us not forget, __**flexibility.**__ The way those nimble fingers handle those yo-yos. All eight... round... balls."_

_"__**Ha-hah!**_ _Dude! How well you think he'd be able to handle some __**real **__balls! __**Ha-hah-ha-urk!**__"_

----------

----------

At that point, I guess Chuu was seeing red, because he lunged at the kid. It took most of us to pry him off and keep him from strangling the boy. To be honest, I felt myself longing to mangle them. What they had said? I couldn't stand it. Chuu shook us off and glared at the younger demons, all three of which were oblivious as to just how close they were from being sent to the afterlife.

----------

----------

_"Hey, man! What was that for?"_

_"Yeah! We didn't do anything to you!"_

_"I'm only gonna tell ya once. Talk about my boy that way again, an' I'll be givin' your guts to the Sheila here as a full necklace' n' wrist set . You blokes get me?"_

----------

----------

Needless to say, we were all surprised. We had figured you meant a lot to him, but hearing him call you _'his boy'_...? It was surreal. Once he calmed down, Shishi had commented that Chuu reminded him of the multiple overprotective fathers he had encountered while dating their daughters.

----------

----------

_"You alright?"_

_"Fine, Blondie. Just hunky dory."_

_"__**Hmph...Well!**__ Forgive me for asking a well-intended question." _

_"Sorry. Hearing fella's talkin' about Rinku like that jus' gets me fed up to the back of my teeth."_

_"Well, you certainly scared me."_

_"I did?"_

_"Of course! For a moment I thought you were one of the many overprotective fathers of my fan girls."_

_"Tha' be a real riot, yes surrey it would. I can jus' picture the lad now in a pretty pink dress with yellow lace an' his hair pulled back with yellow ribbons intah pigtails. Maybe some lip gloss and a wee bit ah rouge. Come ta think of it, the lad's pretty girly-lookin' as it is, so he probably be lookin' mighty cute. __**Ah! No wonder you be makin' him wear all them baggy clothes! **__"_

----------

----------

That got us a good laugh... and Jin a good cuff on head.

Come on, Rinku, it's going to be alright. Just hang in there.

**----- **Come in...

Hello Kurama, thanks for coming...

He's doing better, but he's still in a lot of pain. _Argh!_ I can't stand it. I feel so helpless...

I know, but still...

I don't think he can hear you...

Of course.**----- **

Rinku? Can you hear me? Kurama's here. He brought you some medicine to help make the pain go away and help you sleep. I need you sit up a bit... here you go. Good. Now, I need you to drink this. Can you do that for me? Easy there. Slowly... slowly. We don't want you choking now, do we? That's it... nice and slow. Good.

**----- **How long should it take to kick in...?

Depends on what...?

_Huh..._ Easier said then done...

I suppose I can try...

You've done more then we could ask for, Kurama, thank you. I suppose all we can do now is hope...

That's alright. Once again, thank you, Kurama. I hope we'll all see you again soon...

Travel safe.**----- **

Hey, Rinku? Kurama said that the medicine should take awhile to kick in, but it'll work faster if you relax. Can you do that for me?

Let's see... what could help you relax? Hmm...

Back when I was your age, my mother would always sing to me whenever I was scared or sick. It's a ningen song, but it helped. Do you want me to sing it to you? It might help you relax... Shh-shh... it's alright. Let's see if I can remember the words... umm...

_hmm-hm-hm-hmm_

_hmm-hm-hm-hmm_

_hm-hm-hm-hmm-hmm-hm..._

_Spi mladyenets, moi prekrasný, __**(Sleep, good boy, my beautiful,)**_

_bayushki bayu,_

_tikho smotrit myesyats yasný __**(Quietly the moon is looking)**_

_f kolýbyel tvayu. __**(Into your cradle.)**_

_Stanu skazývat' ya skazki, __**(I will tell you fairy tales)**_

_pyesenki spayu, __**(And sing you little songs,)**_

_tý-zh dremli, zakrývshi glazki, __**(But you must slumber, with your little eyes closed,)**_

_bayushki bayu..._

_Sim uznayesh, budit vremya, __**(The time will come, then you will learn)**_

_branoye zhityo, __**(The pugnacious life,)**_

_smyelo vdyenish nogu f stremya __**(Boldly you'll stem your foot into the stirrup)**_

_i vazmyosh ruzhyo. __**(And take the gun.)**_

_Ya sedeltse boyevoye __**(The saddle-cloth for your battle horse)**_

_sholkom razoshyu. __**(I will sew you from silk.)**_

_Spi, ditya mayo radnoye, __**(Sleep now, my dear little child,)**_

_bayushki bayu..._

_Bogatýr tý budish s vidu __**(You will look like a hero)**_

_i kazak dushoi. __**(And be a Cossack deep in your heart.)**_

_Pravazhat' tibya ya výdu, __**(I will hurry to accompany you,)**_

_tý makhnyosh rukoi. __**(You will just wave your hand)**_

_Skolko gorkikh slyoz ukradkoi __**(How many secret bitter tears)**_

_ya f tu notsh pralyu! __**(Will I shed that night!)**_

_Spi, moi angel, tikho, sladko, __**(Sleep, my angel, calmly, sweetly,)**_

_bayushki bayu..._

_Stanu ya toskoi tomit'sya, __**(I will die from longing,)**_

_byesutyeshno zhdat', __**(I will wait inconsolably,)**_

_stanu tselý dyen' molit'sya, __**(I will pray the whole day long,)**_

_po notsham gadat'. __**(And at night I'll tell fortunes.)**_

_Stanu dumat', shto skutshayesh __**(I will think that you are in trouble)**_

_tý f tshuzhom krayu. __**(Far away in a foreign land.)**_

_Spi-zh, paka zabot nye znayesh, __**(Sleep now, as long as you don't know sorrows,)**_

_bayushki bayu..._

_Dam tibye ya na darogu __**(I will give you on your way)**_

_obrazok svyatoi, __**(A small holy icon,)**_

_tý yevo, molyasya bogu, __**(And when you pray to God, you'll)**_

_stav pyered saboi. __**(Put it right in front of you.)**_

_Da, gotovyas v boi apasný, __**(When preparing yourself for the dangerous fight)**_

_pomni mat' svayu. __**(Please remember your mother.)**_

_Spi, mladyenets, moi prekrasný, __**(Sleep, good boy, my beautiful,)**_

_bayushki bayu..._

That's it... sleep. Just close your eyes... don't worry about anything. You're safe here. No one will hurt you. Just sleep.

I'll never be a father, but I'll always be here for you when you need me. I know that someday you'll learn just how hostile the world truely is, and you'll face it on your own. I can tell you're going to grow up to be a powerful demon, but just remember that I'll always be here for you. We all will. Suzuka and Shishi will never admit it, but we all consider you as a part of our family.

_..._

That is what we are, isn't it? A family. _My_ family.

Jin's like an immature big brother. He's never taking things seriously. All he wants to do is play and have fun. But that's his way of looking out for us, isn't it? Whenever we depressed or upset, he's always there trying to lighten the mood. If one of us is in trouble, he'll go out of his way to make sure we're alright. When we were with the Shinobi, he was always protecting me. If Risho ever hurt me there was always hell to pay when Jin found out.

Shishi's more of a vain cousin or step-brother, I guess. He's too busy being a lady's man to bother with others, but he still spends time with us. Like those times he would help teach you your katas, or when he took over Chuu's dish-washing duty the night the big lout actually had a date with Miss Natsume? He only pretends that he doesn't care to help his reputation.

Then there's Suzuka, who's like a... umm... _heh-heh... _Well, to be honest, I'd say he's more like a sister, but don't let him know I said that. Yes. A vain, egotistical sister that spends most of her time in front of the mirror worrying about her appearances or in her room working on Enma knows what. In a way, though, he also enjoys fussing over us. Like when he got Chuu all dressed up for his date, or when he makes us new weapons. It's mostly so he can show off his work, but the fact that he actually does it in a way that benefits us is just his way of showing he cares.

Chuu... _Chuu, Chuu, Chuu..._ What can I say? He's definitely taken the role of your father, but for me? I'd have to say... he's like a mooching cousin. The kind that visits so often that they might as well live there, although, he already does live here. He's the kind of cousin that always gets along with the older brother because they have common interests that often results in them getting drunk and causing mayhem. And yet strangely, you can't help but like the big lug. He's always trying to keep things interesting and, when he's actually sober for once, he's really helpful.

Then there's you...

_Sigh..._ I don't even know where to begin, Rinku. At times you're like an annoying little brother. You're always trying to be the center of attention, even when if it's not positive attention, but I can never stay mad at you for it because I know you're just being a kid. Your curiosity's also always getting you into trouble, and you tend to get into mild accidents on your little 'adventures'. I hate seeing you get hurt and always feel like I need to keep an eye on you. It's almost as though you're the baby of the family, and at times I need to make sure that you're alright. That nothing happens to you. I don't know why.

Remember how I said you were off on you're little adventures? Well, whenever you came back for dinner or something, you'd always tell us what you saw or learned, even if we don't always want to listen. I can't explain it, but the way your face just lights up, the way you start to talk louder and faster when you're excited about something, the exaggerated hand movements... it always seems to bring a smile to my face.

Maybe... maybe for some reason you also seem like... like a _son_ to me. Or a brother

That scares me, but I can't help it. I hate seeing worrying about what could happen to my family if a past enemy wanted to get revenge. I don't want to put you all at risk...

But whenever I see you all together, when I think about the way you've all affected my life...?

Somehow I know my life wouldn't be complete without.

Hmm...

Sleep tight, Rinku...

FIN

----------

----------

----------

----------

A/N: lame ending, I know.

I had started this a good year ago, but only just know got around to finishing it. I hope it wasn't too lame, though. I'm also sorry if it was pretty confusing.

by the way, the song Touya sang is also known as the Cossack Lullaby and can be found here:

**http : // www . youtube . com / watch ?v = V7ZjKOYWRfs**

LATER DAYS...


End file.
